


Oh To Be A Puppy

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animals, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek volunteers at an animal shelter every Saturday and he likes the animals but likes seeing Stiles there more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh To Be A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following similar prompts: "Fluffy prompt: Stiles works at an animal shelter. Derek has started volunteering there on Laura's suggestion, to help him "get out" more & feel better. He's his usual grumpy, scowl-on-the-outside, marshmallow-on-the-inside self. Stiles is unfazed by this, and the two slowly become friends. Derek realized he's falling for Stiles when he walks in on Stiles cuddling a puppy, crooning to it and letting it lick his face (a la MTV Movie Awards). ^_^ <333" & "Ohhhh for a fluffy prompt: Sterek and animal rescue?" & "May I please request Sterek and pet adoption? Thanks."
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147222439233/fluffy-prompt-stiles-works-at-an-animal-shelter).

Derek has grown to enjoy volunteering at the animal shelter. He didn’t like how he came to be volunteering there, a volun-told situation involving his sister, but a few months later, and it becomes something he looks forward to every Saturday. He’d like to claim its the love of the animals, which is partially true.

But, if he’s being honest with himself, it’s because of the person he sees every Saturday.

Every Saturday from noon to three, Stiles Stilinski comes in and plays with all the pets and looks longingly at a few like he wants to take them home, but never does. When asked why, Stiles just says he can’t afford the upkeep and that his dad is allergic. Derek’s not sure if it’s true, but he doesn’t pry.

The reason why Stiles comes in every Saturday at the time still alludes him though. The first few times it happened, Derek was convinced it was because he was dating Scott, who worked at the animal shelter as an intern. When he asked though, Stiles quickly squashed that inkling and was adamant that Scott was his best friend and nothing more.

After that, Scott thought maybe it was because Stiles was trying to get some service hours or avoiding household chores. He never asked Stiles though after the whole dating Scott question. He just accepted Stiles was there and enjoyed his company.

It was sometimes annoying though… watching Stiles play with the puppies. He’d coo and awe at them, hold them up so they would lick his nose and his face, and Derek would watch, thinking that puppy was damn lucky.

He knew his crush was bad, but to wish he was a puppy? Geez. This is why he looked grumpy all the time according to his sister. The thoughts that ran through his head made him wonder about himself. He never said anything out loud of course, kept his thoughts and his crush to himself, but he knew someday soon he’d have to do something about it because it was getting ridiculous.

Well the day finally came. On this particular Saturday, Derek is running late, and when he shows up at the shelter, Stiles is sitting outside on the curb, looking dejected and sad, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Stiles? You okay?” Derek asks, approaching cautiously.

Stiles’s head pops up, his eyes wide as he stares at Derek and then at the flowers in his hand. Stiles quickly stands up, shoving the flowers behind his back, smiling at Derek. “Derek! Hi! Hey. Um, you’re here?”

“Yeah, I was running late. Had to stop for gas, forgot my phone at home. It’s been one of those mornings.”

Stiles nods in understanding. “Think I could make it better?” Stiles asks, locking eyes with Derek, a hopeful smile on his lips.

Derek blushes. “You usually do.”

Stiles opens his mouth and closes it again, his cheeks flushing also. “God, you’re cute,” he mumbles to himself before revealing the bouquet and handing it out to Derek. “These are for you, and I’d really love it if you would go to dinner with me sometime?”

Derek grins, accepting the flowers. “Yes. I would love to. I’m free tonight?”

“Tonight. Yes. It’s a date,” Stiles says, beaming.

It’s Derek who realizes they are both just staring and smiling at each other, so he clears his throat and says, “Maybe we should go inside?”

“Oh! Yes. Of course. The whole reason we’re here.”

“Is that the reason you’re here every week?”

Stiles scratches his cheek, “Uh… mostly? But now it’s mostly so I could see you.”

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles’s cheek before pulling him towards the door. “I like that reason too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
